Want you back
by testifythetest
Summary: Scott had joined Derek's pack and they were all one big happy family. Everyone except for Stiles. He had moved on in his life and it was going great. Until the pack showed up with their puppy dog eyes and sad faces. They wanted him back, but did Stiles really want to leave his new life? Maybe a certain sourwolf could change his mind.


**Chapter one**

It's not like Stiles didn't like the pack now that Scott had submitted to Derek and finally joined them. He still thought they were super cool badasses and all that jazz. But he just didn't fit okay?

They all understood each other and bonded on a level that Stiles knew he would never be on. If he had to guess, it was definitely a werewolf thing but as soon as Scott joined the pack, they all looked and acted so different with each other.

They now saw each other as family, fighting like siblings, scenting each other constantly and looking to Derek as if he was another parental figure for them. Being the Alpha and all he most likely was to be honest.

Anyways, Stiles knew this, okay? And he was happy for them that they had all finally found a sense of belonging and Stiles knew he had no place there.

Fuck, he understood their reasonings and he knew they didn't do it purposely, though it still hurt like a bitch when they all ignored him and Scott didn't even spare him a glance.

That was okay, Stiles had told himself, Scott was moving onto bigger and better things, better people, a better family. Who was he to get in the way of that?

So Stiles decided to put on his big boy pants and move on. He made new friends that he adored immensely, got involved in more productive activities, started a better relationship with his father and started doing better in school.

It was fantastic, freeing in a way. Having a social life, people he could rely on, not having to feel guilty about lying to his father, and he didn't have to risk his life everyday by fighting supernatural creatures. It was peaceful.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Stiles and one of his very close friends, Nadia, were sat on the hood of his jeep.

They were both laughing hard at something Nadia had showed him on her phone, tears were starting to form at how hard they were laughing and they leaned onto each other to support themselves, not noticing that the pack were standing in front of them with unhappy glares on their faces.

"Fuck. Luke actually said that to you?" Stiles finally managed to get out. Nadia giggled, it was light and carefree and Stiles knew that if he hadn't recently admitted to himself that he was gay that he would be crushing so hard on her.

"I know right! The worst part is that I actually think he was serious." She said in a bubbly voice as their laughter had subsided into just a few chuckles.

"I wouldn't doubt it if he wa-" Stiles trailed off as he finally looked up and noticed the glares that the pack were directing at him and Nadia.

"Hi?" He asked confused as he and Nadia looked at his old group in confusion.

"Can we talk to you?" Derek said in all of his broody goodness. "Alone." He added curtly, casting a pointed glance at Stiles new blonde friend.

Nadia seemed to get the hint and kissed Stiles cheek and hopped off the hood of his jeep. "You're still coming, right?" She directed at Stiles with a pleading look as she slowly started to walk backwards.

Stiles sent her a cheeky grin and a wink, "Wouldn't miss it. Text me later. Love you!"

Nadia laughed as she opened her car door that was parked next to Stiles jeep, "I love you too you big dork!" She shot back before starting her car and driving away.

"Who's your new girlfriend, Stilinski?" Erica asked him with narrowed eyes and an edge (of, was that bitterness?) to her voice.

Stiles could've swore he saw Derek flinch at the word 'girlfriend' out of the corner of his eye but he opted to ignore it, instead he directed his attention on Erica with a cheerful smile. "Her names Nadia Collins, she's awesome, and no. Not my girlfriend."

Derek's shoulders slumped in relief from whatever, Stiles didn't want to know, too confused on why they were talking to him in the first place, "Anyways, what's up? Why are you guys here?" There was no bitterness or anger in his tone, he had come to peace with the pack months ago.

"You've been ignoring us." Scott said accusingly with his sad puppy dog eyes or as Stiles liked to call them irony, only in his head of course.

A slow confused smile formed on Stiles face and his head gently cocked to the side. "Uhh, no I haven't."

"You never answer our texts or even look our way anymore. What's up with that?." Erica bit out while glaring at him, though Stiles could see that she was hurt.

Honestly Stiles was so fucking confused right now. They legit ignored him three weeks straight and then after a month they thought he was the one ignoring him? What? And they had texted him...he didn't get any tex- ohhh.

Stiles held up his new phone that he had gotten after saving up some money. It was a way better version than his last one and Stiles loved it. Also facetime. Now that shit was awesome. "Had to change my number, sorry." He said sheepishly while they all glanced at his phone in shock.

"How the hell did you even afford that? That's one of the newer models." Isaac said looking at his phone enviously.

Stiles let out a snort and looked at them incredulously, "I work." He said slowly to them. They looked at him all sceptical and geez that kinda stung. Did they have zero faith in his money making skills?

"What? Since when? Where?" Surprisingly Derek was the one that had rapidly fired those questions. Stiles and the pack looked at him oddly, a light shade of red dusting over his face when he noticed.

"I got a job about a month ago at my friend's dad's company. Why am I telling you this?" Stiles asked more to himself than to anybody else, "What's the real reason you're here?" He asked looking at all of them pointedly.

Stiles mentally prayed it wasn't because there was a new dangerous supernatural creature running around and chomping people's faces off. That would suck.  
"We - uh just wanted to know if you…..maybe wanna come to the pack meeting tonight?" Scott said hesitantly before he paused and rushed out the rest of his question so fast that it was miracle Stiles even understood him.

They were all looking at him eagerly awaiting his answer, which Stiles thought was a little weird considering he wasn't even friends with most of them before, and yet he found himself not entirely displeased with the idea of hanging out with the pack.

"I would love to," Stiles's felt guilt start to creep in at the way their eyes began to light up with joy, "but I have a - uhm - thing I have to go to tonight." He confessed and diverted his eyes when he saw their now ashen faces.

"Maybe we could all hang out tomorrow though?" Stiles suggested hopefully and the guilt started to fade away when they all directed him bright smiles, even Jackson and Derek, which was weird on so many levels but Stiles didn't have the heart to comment and for them to stop.

For one, it was nice to see them all with genuine smiles despite all the hell they had been through and Derek's smile was absolutely breathtaking in Stiles opinion. It was full blown, showing his adorable bunny teeth and he tried not to make it obvious he was staring yet with the way Lydia and Erica were smirking at him knowingly he might have failed.

"Great, yeah. Tomorrow." Scott said happily. Stiles smirked a little and realized that he had missed his best friend much more than he had thought he had.

Stiles rummaged in his backpack that was settled next to him for a second and took a second to gather a pen and post-it note. With practised ease he slid ease off of his jeep's hood and used it to lean on as he wrote down a few numbers on the paper before pressing it into Derek's hand with a little smile, ignoring the way the alpha's breath had hitched when their skin touched.

"Call me big guy." Stiles said shouldering his backpack and then proceeded to slide into his jeep and drive away with one last fleeting wink.

The pack all watched his go in astonishment, wondering where the hell had the old Stiles gone and who the hell was this new confident one. Luckily for Derek they were all too busy gawking to sense his sudden spike in arousal as he watched Stiles jeep speed away.

* * *

 **First storyyyyy. Feedback please.**


End file.
